Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vortex generator and various uses of the same.
Background Information
A vortex generator (also referred to as a turbulator or turbulence generator), in the field of aerodynamics, refers to a small artificially applied surface discontinuity, which is supposed to generate a vortex in a fluid medium flowing over a surface. For example, a vortex generator is used to prevent stalling from happening in a controlled manner. Vortex generators can be found, for example, on the top surfaces of the wings of airplanes. An example of an array of vortex generators on a wing profile is explained in more detail in WO 00/15961.
Vortex generators are also used, however, in fluid-dynamic channel measuring methods, such as in wind tunnel tests for measuring the acoustics of various vehicle configurations, such as various aircraft configurations. In wind tunnel measurements, vortex generators prevent the generation of individual tones, which would not be generated on the originals, on corresponding vehicle models such as airplane models.
If the aerodynamics, rather than the acoustics of the configuration to be tested are to be measured in the wind tunnel, vortex generators are a disturbance. Therefore aerodynamic measurements are carried out without vortex generators.
Currently vortex generators are manually applied and also removed. In combined aerodynamic and acoustic measurements, the vortex generators must be repeatedly applied and removed.
In conventional wind tunnel tests adhesive vortex generators—also referred to as “tripping tape” or “turbulence tape”—of various structures are common. A main drawback is the re-rigging time needed to repeatedly apply and remove the vortex generators.
Various efforts have been made to reduce preparation time for preparing a wind tunnel model for wind tunnel tests. In DE 10 2006 018 133 A1 and WO 2007/11 8628 A1, an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a test adhesive tape roll for making air flows visible is suggested, by means of which test adhesive tape with pieces of string attached to it are provided for quicker application on wind tunnel models. However, again, the test adhesive tape with the pieces of string attached to it must be applied to the model. There is no mention of how vortex generators are handled on the model itself.
In the development of aircraft, such as airplanes, in particular, in typical wind tunnel tests, many different aircraft configurations, such as airplane configurations are tested. This can be as many as ten configurations a day. For each configuration, an aerodynamic measurement and an acoustic measurement is carried out. As a consequence the vortex generators must be frequently applied and removed. A lot of time is thus lost which could otherwise be used for measuring.